thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Eos
Eos 'is a Matrix Pyrus Atlas Raptorix that belongs to Kodokor12. Her Mechtogan is Mars. Information Eos is the evolved form of Raptorix and a Matrix Bakugan. With Razor Sharp claws, she quickly decapitates her opponents and renders them weak and powerless. She has large Dragon-like wings that can easily block any attack that the opponent throws at her. Eos is capable of emiting a sharp irritating cry, which confuses the opponent and makes them physically sick. If she cries she is supposedly able to revive the dead. Personality Eos is generally very calm but is easily annoyed. She is constantly complaining about all of the other members of her team being Male and that she can't hang with bakugan of her own gender and is constantly encouraging Kodokor to recruit another Female Bakugan onto the team. In battle, she is savage and is quite vain but doesn't take it to the extent that she thinks she is unbeatable and knows her limitations. She enjoys getting out and meeting other Bakugan. History Eos first met Kodokor when he traveled to Matrix Prime for the first time. He was exploring the magnificent forests with his Bakugan when he heard someone in the distance complaining about something. Scarab flew forward to find the source of the commition. When Kodokor and the others caught up to him, he was in Ball Form and was talking to a large Bird-like Bakugan. He was taunting her, asking what she was upset about. She refused to answer and was beginning to get annoyed at him, saying she would rip him to pieces. Kodokor stepped in and asked what was the matter. She immediately connected with him and felt like she could tell him, stating that he was a gentlemen. She explained that even though Matrix Prime was beautiful, it was boring and she didn't have anyone to talk to and wanted something more in her life. Kodokor thought for a moment and asked if she wanted to travel with him. She was delighted and agreed at once. She then eventually returned to Earth with Kodokor and his other Bakugan. Notable Quotes *"You are a disgrace to Bakugan everywhere!" *"I'm so sorry my friends.....you must destroy them." *"Monsters like you don't deserved to be share the Bakugan name!" *"People change, forget about the past and embrace the future." 'Ability Cards *'Phoenix Nexus:' Removes all negative effects on Eos and replaces them with a 500 G subtraction from the opposing Bakugan. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Phoenix Core: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Eos. *'Matrix Freeze:' The opponent may not play abilities. If they have more then 2000 Gs they lose 1000 Gs and any Gate they set for the rest of the game has no effect. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Flare Boost: Adds 1000 Gs to Eos. If the opponent is any form of Pyrus or Darkus the addition is tripled. *'Matrix Rust: '''The opponent may not play support pieces. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities they used are reversed with double the effect on the Bakugan that summoned those support pieces. *'Eternal Dawn: 'The opponent must stay at least 1000 Gs lower the Eos for 5 turns. If they are not in range their G-Power is bought back so it is. If the opponent is any form of Pyrus, Darkus or Ventus, they will lose an extra 800 Gs. This ability cannot be countered in anyway. *'Infinity Flare: 'Play when the opponent tries to skip your turn, alter the regular turn system or prevent all of your actions. Their ability backfires with double the strength. *'Infinite Screech: 'Destroys the opponents Gate card, even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of him. If there is no Gate on the field one of mine is set. *'Guardian Storm: 'The opponent may not use abilities that put negative affects on Eos for 3 turns. If they do they will lose 900 Gs for each ability. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Mirror Flame: Reflects all negative affects that the opponent tries to put on Eos or her abilities for 4 turns. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Triple Burst: '''Triples the effect of Eos's abilities. *'Matrix Verde: The opponent loses 1000 Gs and may not go past double their new G-Power. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Phoenix Tears: '''Eos can sacrifice 500 Gs to revive any fallen Bakugan. They then enter the field with double their base and they may play an ability. This ability can be played regardless of opposing affects and can't be affected by abilities used before its activation. If the opponent has more then 2000 Gs their base will instead be tripled. *'Force Blaze: 'The Gate will automatically open after this turn, regardless if it is mine or the opponents. *'Tactical Force: 'Returns all of my Bakugan to my hand. *'Desire Flame: Adds another Bakugan or support piece to the field and allows it to use an ability. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'''Phoenix Ulysses: '''Any additional Bakugan on the opponent have their G-Power doubled. They are then removed from play and the opponents remaining Bakugan loses double that Bakugans G-Power, while my Bakugan gains the same amount they lost. Trivia *Her name is derived from Eos, the Greek Goddess of Dawn, who opened the gates to heaven. *She finds Delta Scarab very annoying and has held a grudge against him for some time, though the two seem to be work well in battle. Gallery Eos (Human Form).jpg|Eos Human Form Eos.png|Eos Category:Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Matrix Category:Attribute Changers Category:Main Bakugan Characters